Home In Edo
by ThePaleSister
Summary: Kanda and Lavi go to Edo on vacation, and they stay at the Kanda house hold, there is festivals, love, birthdays, rape, so, good times and bad times, and basically, OOC, OC family , AU, yaoi LaviXYu btw alvissxginta dot webs dot com has pics uv charas thr


Home in Edo

Kanda was waiting in the hall of the Black Order, dressed in his usual cloths, for when he went on missions. He was waiting on a certain red-headed bunny to hurry up and come.

"Yu-Chan!~" He heard, as he was pounced from behind.

"Get off, Baka Usagi! And DON'T call me by my first name!" He yelled.

He didn't face Lavi, since he had a major blush on his face.

Yes, Kanda Yu, THE Kanda Yu, had a blush on his face. That might seem OOC, yes, but what things you can't control when you like someone. This someone is obviously Lavi.

"Aw, so mean!" Lavi yelled.

They boarded the boat, and headed off. To Edo, Japan, Kanda's hometown. Ah, good times, good times.

After the boat, they used different transportations, and I'm not going into detail, since Lavi was just annoying Kanda the whole time, and Kanda was ignoring him the whole time. He had patience of a saint, yes, we know that's not true, so half the time he was also threatening Lavi.

When they got to Edo, Kanda said that they would be staying at his old house. They were In Edo for vacation, but also to keep an eye out for Akuma and all that cup 'o fun.

"Yu-Chan, I didn't know you cared enough to stay with your family! You must really love them!" Lavi sang.

"Che, we aren't getting funds this time for a vacation, it's the cheapest thing I could think of!" Kanda spat.

"Well, if you say so~," Lavi said.

As they were walking, Lavi started singing…The perfect reaction from Kanda was to just 'shut the fuck up.' Since Kanda was nice, Lavi just hummed the song. He was singing/humming Classic by the Gazette.

It wasn't as bad as his singing, so he didn't say anything…Until.

YORI SOU KOTO DE NUGUOU TO SHITA WASURE KIRENAKATTA HI W--!!!" SMACK!!!

"What the FUCK?! That part wasn't even CLOSE to yelling!!!" Kanda snapped.

Lavi was rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off…

"What the HELL!?!?" Kanda yelled.

They were drawing unwanted attention to themselves.

"Get up, Baka Usagi, people are staring," Kanda snapped/whispered.

Lavi suddenly, without warning, stopped and stood up fast, as if nothing happened, with that stupid grin on his face.

"Yes~, SIR, Yu-Chan!" He smiled.

"DON'T call me that," Kanda snapped.

They continued walking, then they came to an old fashioned Japanese house, along with a garden, and all.

"We're here," Kanda sighed.

As they went to the door, Lavi looked around, _Wow, Kanda's house is NICE…We need a garden like this back home…_

As they went in Kanda said, "Tadaima."

They took off their shoes, and walked in, Kanda led him into the next room. Lavi guessed it was a dinning room. There was a lady, Lavi guessed as his mother, but she seemed to still have her good looks for a mother of…How many siblings did Kanda say he had?"Are, Yu-Kun, okairinesai!" She spoke.

She looked past Kanda, at Lavi, "Who is your handsome friend?" She smiled.

"Strike!" Lavi grinned, getting elbowed by Kanda in the gut, "Ow, sorry, I'm Lavi, Yu-Chan's bestest friend!"

"Nice to meet you, Lavi-san!" She gave him a hug.

"Dude, don't even think about it," Kanda whispered in English.

"Its nice to meet you, Kanda-Sama," Lavi smiled, ignoring Kanda, and hugged her back.

"Oh, don't call me that, I feel so old!" She smiled, with a blush, "Call me Yuiko-Chan.""Only if you call me Lavi-kun," he winked.

Step. On. The. Foot.

Yep, that was definitely Kanda's foot on his.

"Yu, could you show Lavi-kun to the back yard, after taking his things to your room, the others are out back, and would LOVE to meet him," Yuiko said.

"Yes, Mother," Kanda glared at Lavi but too his things, and led him out back.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself, they'll think I am just like you," Kanda snapped, and left.

Lavi walked out, and saw a girl about Lenalee's age, and, what Lavi assumed, a girl and boy that were twins.

"Hey, mina," Lavi smiled.

They turned, and looked at him, all smiling.

The Lenalee girl was the first to speak, "Hi, you must be Yu's friend! I'm his younger sister, Yuuki, you can call me that, since everyone here is a Kanda and all," she ran up and glomped him, Lavi likes this Kanda, she is nice, like her mother.

"I am Lavi, I don't have a last name, so whatever you want to call me is fine, since Yu-Chan calls me Baka Usagi," he smiled at her.

The male twin walked up to him, "I am Yu's older brother, Futeki, this is my twin sister, Onkei," he shook Lavi's hand, and turned to his sister.

"Hi, you can call me Oni, since Teki does, and you can call him Teki, too," she knuckle touched him.

Kanda came out, "Lavi, you'll need to unpack, come on," he said, then turned to his siblings, "Um, hi Teki, Oni, Yuuki…" He left.

"Haha, just as shy as ever!" Oni squealed.

"Welp, I'd better go, before Yu kicks my ass," he said, and went off.

Lavi looked in Kanda's room…There WERE posters on the wall! Lenalee owes him $20!!! There was one of The Gazette, that was an old west color, and one of Nightmare, the one with red and blue tile squares as background. (Google that shit, its all real posters). And there was a picture of his sister, Yuuki, Lavi presumed, on Halloween. She was in a ninja outfit, and it was all dark and cool…Kawaii? (BTW: ALL of this is on .com if you want to see what everyone looks like, and the posters and stuff J) And she had a wig, since her hair wasn't as blue as the wig.

"Yuuki is so cute, she takes after you, Yu-Chan!" Lavi smiled, and unpacked.

"Che," Kanda turned away, to hide the new blush.

"So, Yu, what 'cha wanna do today?" Lavi smiled at him.

(Sorry Phineas and Ferb)

"Um, I think there is something weird going on in town tonight,but it sounds stupid," Kanda said, even though he wanted to take Lavi on a date to that place…Kanda planned it all out.

"Oh, what?" Lavi tuned to see Kanda's back to him.

"Just a festival, why?" Kanda turned to him, he didn't feel a blush anymore.

"Maybe we could go!" Lavi smiled.

"We don't even have the right cloths for it!" Kanda said, even though he knew where to get cheep good ones.

"I know~," a voice, so high, only Yuuki could be the person, she stepped through the door. "I KNEW this would happen, so.~"

She turned around and grabbed two kimono's and turned back.

"Here, this one for Yu, this one for Lavi," he shanded them ones.

Lavi's was orange (again, that website I wrote before has them), and a black one for Kanda.

"Wow! Thanks Yuuki!" Lavi smiled at her.

"Any time, boys, I saw them, and thought about you, when I was picking mine out, even though, Lavi, I didn't know you, but I got lucky and found the perfect one!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Good job, Yuuki," Kanda smiled at her…Yes, smiled.

Lavi stared at him, _Hot, wow, I wonder if Kanda could do that more often?_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight," she left.

"I love Yuuki, she is SO considerate! You could learn some things from her," he smiled.

"She just likes to shop, that's all," Kanda sighed.

The day went by fast, and Kanda showed Lavi through the house.

When it was time to go, they got dressed, and went into the dinning room, and everyone was there, even Kanda's dad, who he hadn't met, yet.

"Hello, Lavi-San," the man said, "I am Yu's father, Satsu, you can call me Father, as well," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Father, you can call me just Lavi, if ya want'a."

Everyone was in a kimono, (if you want to know what they look like, since I'm to lazy to say, then seriously go to the website, lol) and damn, Kanda's mom!

Kanda noticed Lavi staring at his mom…Again.

Step. Again.

"Ow! My foot! Yu-Chan! So mean!~" Lavi whined.

Yuuki and Oni laughed at that.

So, they went to the festival, and left their innocence back at the house.

"Let's split into groups, Mom and Dad, twins and me, and Lavi and Yu!" Yuuki declared.

They went along with her, and split up.

"Lavi, what do you want to do?" Kanda suddenly asked, after a long silence.

"Hmm, want to go find a spot to watch the fireworks?" Lavi smiled.

Kanda was glad it was dark, and he couldn't see the blush back on his face, "Sure."

They went to a hill top, and there, they sat down. Lavi suddenly spoke, "Yu, you've been acting weird, somethin' on your mind?"

Kanda looked at Lavi, "N-no, not really…" He looked away.

"But you seem REALLY shy lately, even for you!" He said.

"I am not," Kanda stated.

"Whatever…" Lavi said.

Then, without warning, he glomped Kanda, causing him to fall down, and Lavi on top. This time, Lavi saw the blush, "Yu-Chan, I didn't know you blushed, you look so cute!" He commented.

"S-shut up!" Kanda stammered.

Lavi, then, leaned down, and pressed his mouth up against Kanda's neck, "Yu, if there is something going on, you should tell me, I will listen, you know."

Kanda shivered as Lavi's breath hit his neck.

"T-there's nothing to say…" Kanda said.

"Don't give me that crap, Yu," Lavi faced Kanda, still on him, "I can tell when ya'r lyin'."

Kanda didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say to that, so…

"Che."

Lavi sighed, and decided to try something. He leaned down, and captured Kanda's lips with his own. Kanda was utterly shocked, to say the very least, but soon, found himself kissing back.

The kiss lasted, for a minute, until the fireworks started to go off.

They both looked up at the sky. It was beautiful.

Lavi looked down at Kanda, who was actually smiling, and still looking up at the fireworks.

Lavi smiled, as well, Kanda was so cute this way.

After the fireworks were over, Lavi stood up, reaching down, and pulling Kanda up. Kanda's foot had fallen asleep, apparently, and Kanda fell onto Lavi, who caught him.

"Shit," he hissed.

"'ts fine, I'll carry ya," and he piggybacked Kanda down the hill. Kanda was glad Lavi couldn't see his face, you know why.

"Yu, that kiss," Lavi started, "Do you feel that way?" He hid his face in Lavi's neck. Lavi said, "Should I take that as a yes?"

Kanda nodded, still in Lavi's neck. Lavi smiled, but Kanda was expecting the silence as a rejection, and didn't move.

"Yu, that's okay, you know?" Lavi said, the smile in his tone real.

Kanda looked up at him, Lavi turned, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I do, too," he smiled.

When they reached the house, they went to Kanda's room. Lavi sat Kanda down on his bed. Then, turned back to him, "Yu-Chan, ya want me to sleep in the bed?" He asked.

Kanda didn't say anything, blushing, and nodded. Lavi smiled.

"Ya gonna say anything?" He smiled.

Kanda looked up at him, "I can't stand, can you hand me something to change into?" Kanda asked, blushing even darker.

Lavi smiled, "Need some help?" He grinned.

Kanda looked at the ground, blushing, now, crimson. He nodded slightly, almost not at all.

Lavi smiled, "Do you even need cloths?" He winked.

Kanda's eyes widened, and his blush spread to his ears, and neck, then, again, looked away.

"Look up, if you say yes," Lavi smiled.

Kanda, hesitant, looked up, getting what Lavi was hinting at. Lavi's grin grew, "Well, it seems you aren't deflowered, are ya, Yu-Chan?"

Kanda looked away, yet again. Lavi said, "It's alright, Yu, I won't hurt ya," he smiled.

Kanda smiled up at Lavi, "I know," and Lavi leaned down and kissed him.

While that was going on, everyone was still out, to their luck.

In the morning, Kanda sat up, wincing, and Lavi was awake as well, and sat up, and hugged Kanda, placing a kiss on his neck, drawing a shiver from Kanda.

When they got up, Lavi asked, "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Kanda turned to him, blushing, "Right now?"

"I was thinking that, but I suppose, since you have a big voice, we could go clean up?" He smiled."Alright," he said, "Do you want to go eat breakfast out, afterward?"

"Sure," Lavi replied.

After the shower, they put on some cloths that Yuuki made them dress in, seeing as they didn't bring anything that would blend in, and went to a nearby restaurant. (labeled under day 2 outfit)

After breakfast, they went for a walk in the nearby woods.

As they walked, suddenly there was an explosion, from the front.

They were knocked back, and they looked up, to see two Level 2's. They were without weapons, crap.

"Yu, what's the plan?" Lavi asked.

"I'll lure them into the woods, and you go to get our innocence, wakata?" He asked.

"Take care of your self, I don't want you hurt," with that, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and they split up.

When Lavi returned, he saw blood, on several trees. It was giving him a sinking feeling. He started calling Kanda's name, and ran like hell looking for him.

As he ran, he saw the Akuma, and one was holding an unconscious Kanda in his hand, Kanda was dripping blood, and the Akuma said, "Should we kill him?"

"No, the other will be back soon, we can use him for better use," the other said.

Lavi suddenly attacked from behind, and hit the one not holding his lover.

It died, with the direct hit, and the other held a blood bullet gun to Kanda's head, "Ah, ah, ah, Exorcist, give up, I have your friend, and I am not afraid to kill him on the spot."

"Shit, Yu," Lavi said under his breath.

"Good, Akuma, you have a hostage," suddenly the Noah of Pleasure came into view.

"Tyki Mikk," Lavi stated."Hello, Lavi, its been awhile. How are you?" Tyki asked.

"Fuck you, Mikk," Lavi snarled.

"Well, I was planning on doing this one. Kanda, was it?" Tyki grinned.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!" Lavi shouted.

"I think I dare, Bookman Jr," he grinned, evilly.

With that, him, the Akuma, and Kanda disappeared.

"SHIT!!!" Lavi yelled out in frustration.

Then, Yuuki ran into view, "Lavi! What's all this blood for?!" She panicked, "Where's Yu?!"

He looked sadly at Yuuki, "I'm sorry, Yuuki," he said in a cracked voice, "I tried, I just hope they won't kill him."

She gasped, and tears formed in her eyes, and she started sobbing, falling to her knees. Lavi walked slowly over to her, and scooped her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shirt.

He walked her back to the house, as she cried on him. When he walked in, Yuiko was reading in the front room, and looked up to see Yuuki crying into Lavi's shirt, and tears in Lavi's own eyes.

She immediately stood up, and ran over to them, "What happened?!"

"I'm sorry, Yuiko, I tried to save him, but the enemy got Yu…I wish it was me, but I…" He didn't know what to say, he was suddenly so tired.

Yuiko had tears in her eyes, as well, and told them to go to their rooms, and she would tell the others.

Lavi did as he was told, and when he got into the room, he got his golem, and called Komui.

"Hello, Lavi, why the sad voice? Kanda's already tried to kick you out?" he laughed.

"No, he's gone…" Lavi said.

There was silence on the other end, then, "How?"

"Mikk, I don't think he will kill Kanda, but I'm not sure when or if we get him back."

"What did he say?" Komui was dead serious.

"I said 'fuck you, Mikk,' and he said he had plans to do that to Yu-Chan…" Lavi quoted.

"Shit…Does the Kanda family know?"

"They know the enemy got him, that's all," Lavi stated.

"Good, keep it that way, do you have Mugen?"

"Yes, that's why they got him," he sighed, depressingly.

As that was going on, Kanda woke up, in a dank dungeon. He was chained to a mattress. He tried to move, but his feet were chained, too. Not only that, but his cloths were gone!

He started to panic, where was he? Where was Lavi?! Why didn't he have any cloths on?!

Suddenly, Tyki Mikk came in, and said, "Hello, Kanda, so glad that you decided to wake up for my plans."

Kanda growled, what the fuck was going on?! "What, are you an animal? Growling is so depriving, will you guess my plans?" He smiled, walking over to Kanda's bed.

"I don't give a fuck!" He snarled.

"Ah, you are right, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress," he grinned.

Kanda's eyes widened. He shouldn't be here, he just wants to go home! He started struggling as Tyki approached.

I won't go into detail, but Rhode was down the very long hallway, and she could still hear the screams. What she was doing there? Who cares, it's a Lavi x Kanda fiction.

After Tyki was done, Kanda seemed to be broken, and Tyki just wanted to break him, he didn't feel like keeping a sex toy in his basement, so he sent Kanda back into the same woods, fully clothed in his stripped shirt, jacket, and jeans, all tattered, but that was what he wore.

Kanda was unconscious, and remained in that state, as long as he was in the woods.

Lavi had, luckily, decided to go back into the woods, and searched for more Akuma, when he saw Kanda' bloody, still, and unconscious. He ran over, and scooped him up, and ran back to the house.

Yuiko said she would get Lavi some bandages, and keep everyone out. He appreciated her strong front she put up, it helped.

When he took off Kanda's cloths, he noticed blood and something else dripping from his back side. He felt sick. He bandaged Kanda up, and changed his cloths.

After a few hours, Kanda started to wake up. He looked around, not knowing where he was, he saw Lavi, above him. He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly scared, and shoved Lavi away, and off the bed.

Lavi was confused, and looked up to see Kanda, sitting up, staring down at him, with wide, scared eyes. He was shaking, and panting.

Lavi stood up, "It's me, Yu-Chan, Lavi, I won't hurt you. Your safe," he coaxed.

Kanda's eyes showed everything; fear, terror, confusion, sadness, and then something in the eyes snapped into realization. And then, tears started to form in his eyes, "La…vi," he sobbed.

Lavi sat at the end of the bed, and took Kanda into his arms, as he sobbed into his chest. Deja vou. It reminded him of Yuuki, when she cried.

He cried, and cried, and cried, it lasted for several hours, and Lavi knew it was best for him to let it all out. Even though it made him want to cry at the sight, he knew he needed to be strong for the both of them.

When Kanda stopped, Lavi started, "Yu-Chan, are you going to be okay?"

Kanda looked up at him, with puffy red eyes, "H-hai…" He stuttered.

There was a knock on the door, "Its me," they heard.

Teki walked in, (again, under day 2 cloths) he spoke, "What happened? I know Lavi knows, what happened to my baby brother?" He demanded.

Kanda looked at him, then looked down in shame, "…Rape…"

His eyes widened at the simple word that meant a thousand thing, and possibilities.

He walked over to Kanda, "I guess it isn't the right time, but happy birthday," he said, and gave him a small box, wrapped in a bow.

Kanda took the box, realizing it was midnight.

"Thank you," he looked up, with a smile, weak, but there.

Teki walked out.

Lavi looked at Kanda, "Happy birthday."

Kanda looked at the present, and opened it. In it, was an address. He looked up at Lavi, "Tomorrow?"

Lavi nodded, and then, they went to bed.

The next day, they woke up to everyone in the room. Need less to say, it scared the living shit out of them when they shouted Happy Birthday.

They sat up, "Its to early for this shit," Lavi whined.

Lavi knew that Kanda was good enough to celebrate, but it would be awhile before he would go back to work.

Yuiki smiled, "Are you up?"

"No, no we aren't," Kanda growled.

They, then, noticed Teki wasn't in the room, "Hey where is Teki?" Lavi asked.

"You'll see," Oni smiled.

(Again, Day 3 outfits on website)

They went to the address's destination, and when they went in, Teki was standing in the middle of a room that looked like a birthday vomit. It was decorations and crap all over, and balloons and all the good stuffs.

Lavi laughed, Kanda's jaw was dropped, he paled. It was good that he was going back to normal. Whether he could have walked there on his own, or not. Yes, Lavi had to help him walk the way there.

The party went as a normal one would, talking, cake, all that.

Soon, it was time for presents.

"Mine FIRST!" Yuuki cheered.

Kanda opened the box. In it, was a giant stuffed orange rabbit. Oh, the irony.

"I like it! It looks like Lavi!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Yuuki-Chan," Kanda smiled.

Yuiko said, "Okay, well its your parent's present next, since I can't wait!"

"Okay," he opened the small box. In it, was a…Ear ring? "Um…" He started.

"It was passed through the family. Its from a war way back when. It was Toriumi Kanda's. I want you to pierce your left ear, ne?" She smiled.

"I think he needs his gay ear pierced!" Lavi chimed.

"I knew it!" Oni suddenly shouted.

"Yuppers! Yu-Chan is my boyfriend!" He declared.

Kanda's face lit up in a blush.

"Well, whatever ear you get, it'll work," Satsu said.

"Thanks…" Kanda sighed.

He grabbed a present, and suddenly Oni shouted, causing him to drop it, "THAT'S MINE!" She smiled.

"I hope that wasn't breakable…" He sighed.

He picked it up, and opened it. In the box, was a choke collar, with a cross attacked. He thanked her, and Lavi put it on him.

"Kawaii!" Yuuki smiled.

"And, mine," Teki handed him a box, again. There was…

"What's Aphrodisiac?" Kanda asked.

Lavi whispered into his ear, causing him to blush at what he said.

"Oh…" He said. (google that, if ya wanta know)

Teki laughed.

"And~ now its my turn," Lavi sang.

Kanda opening his box. And, there was a ring, it looked like a wedding ring, "Uhm."

"Back in France gay marriage isn't allowed, and we can't as long as we are in the Order, so its just a marriage symbol, and that's the most we can do," he smiled.

Kanda smiled and Lavi put the ring on his finger. That was when Kanda noticed Lavi had his on. He blushed.

The party went on for another hour, and then, they all went home.

It was their last day on vacation, and it was 1 in the afternoon when they went home from the party. They spent the day getting souvenirs for Lenalee, Allen and the few others that wanted something. When they did, it was time to leave. The girls were all teary, and junk, and Lavi promised that he would call them once a month, so they would stop. They took all those transportations back, and when they got back to the Black Order, Komui, Allen, Bookman, and Lenalee were waiting at the gait to greet them.

"Welcome back!" Lenalee smiled, "Did you take any pictures while you were gone for me?"

"We didn't, but Yuuki and Yuiko said that this camera is full," Lavi handed her a digital cam, "It also has a video, I think, of everyone in there kimonos before we went to a festival."

"KANDA was in a KIMONO!?" Allen shouted.

"Yeah, so?" Kanda asked.

"Ah, wait, who is Yuuki and Yuiko?" Allen asked.

"Yuuki is Kanda's little sister, Yuiko is his hot mom," Lavi smiled.

And~.

Step. On. The. Foot.

Oh, and a slap on the face from Lenalee, "That's messed up, Lavi."

"And Kanda's older brother and sister are twins, Onkei and Futeki, we call them Oni and Teki, though, they are funny twins," Lavi smiled.

"Oh, and his dad is TALL!" Lavi shouted. (I decided this J)

"What did you get us?" Komui asked.

"Uhm…" Lavi looked in his case, "Allen gets these decorative chopsticks, Lenalee you get a chibi frog keychain, Komui, a new mug, incase your's if dirty, its got a blue rabbit on it, and Bookman gets…" He looked deeper, "a~…panda plushie!"

Kick. In. The. Face.

…Allen laughed.

"So, Kanda, I heard there was a Noah, are you okay?" Komui asked.

Kanda looked up at him, "Yeah…"

"Good, because your birthday presents are waiting with Jerry. There's a party for your 19th birthday," Komui smiled.

"Great," Kanda groaned.

"What did you get from your family, Kanda-Kun?" Lenalee smiled.

"Um, a big stuffed orange rabbit from Yuuki, an old earring from my parents, Oni gave me this necklace, and Lavi gave me a wedding ring."

"Oh, and Teki?" Komui asked.

Suddenly Lavi burst out laughing, and Kanda whacked the back of Komui's head, "No one heard that, right?" He growled and glared at them.

"Aphrodisiac~!" Lavi suddenly sang.

…

"Kaichu Ichigen!!!"

All in all, Allen got him a new hair brush. Lenalee got him new hair ties. Bookman got him a document, stating that Kanda could travel along with Lavi and Bookman, when the time came to do so, as long as he didn't tell anyone anything about what he knows, like Lavi. And~ Komui and Reever signed a paper saying that he could have a vacation with Lavi back home the month of Christmas… "Shit…" Kanda sighed.

"Well, at least we can be together forever!" He smiled.

Kanda smiled back, knowing that winter would come way too soon.

The next day, Lavi and Kanda got on the phone, "Hey, Yuiko, guess what!" Lavi sang.

"What, Lavi?" She sounded like she was smiling.

"Were coming home for Christmas!" He cheered.

In the back ground, they could hear Oni, Teki, and Yuuki cheering.

Ah, home sweet home…

* * *

**I smell sequel!XD**

**R&R please!**


End file.
